Mais pourquoi pas?
by Lilabel
Summary: YuuriWolfram Petite histoire ne comportant pas bcp de chapitre et qui sera très rapide à écrire puisque je sais déjà tout ce que je vais écrire. Je ne met pas de résumé puisque l'histoire n'est pas longue donc je dévoilerais le punch de l'histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 C'est ce que je veux et

**Titre :** Pourquoi pas

**Auteur :** Lilabel

**E-Mail : : **drabble

**Chapitre :** Vraiment pas beaucoup trois tout au plus. Ne peut pas le dire ne ce moment.

**Disclaimer : **Comme tout le monde le saitKKM ne m'appartient sinon je ne serais pas entrain d'écrire une fanfic sur ce site, je serais plutôt entrain de continuer l'histoire pour mettre plein de Shônenai (En tout cas, plein de scènes Wolfram/Yuuri très mignonne.)

**Relation principale : **Wolfram et Yuuri

**Blabla de l'auteur : **J'ai été inspiré, non j'ai plutôt été frappée par une brillante idée en lisant la fanfic de Zonea qui porte le nom de « l'enchaîné volontaire ». Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire une fanfic sur Kyou Kara Maou. Elle ne sera pas longue, en tout cas je ne pense pas. C'est ma première fanfic de KKM, donc soyez indulgent. Merci d'avance!!!!!!!! Ah et je remercie ma best Sheinah pour m'avoir fait découvrir KKM. J't'adore choupette lol.

**Date : **J'ai commencé cette fanfic le samedi 17 mars 2007.

**Mais pourquoi pas?**

**Chapitre 1**

**C'est se que je veux et je l'aurai**

― Yuuriiii, cria la belle et sexy voix de Wolfram. Ç'est assez, je veux que cela arrête tout de suite! J'en ai marre!

Wolfram débarqua en trombe dans le bureau royal ou Yuuri était bien sûr enfermé entrain de signer des papiers importants. Gwendal et Conrad étaient bien sûr avec lui pour le conseiller. Quand Wolfram rentra pour apostropher le roi, ils se retournèrent tous les deux nullement intimidés par la saute d'humeur de leur jeune frère, mais quand ils rencontrèrent le regard meurtrier de celui-ci, ils décidèrent de battre en retraite avant d'y laisser leur peau. Le Maou regarda partir ses deux compagnons de travail d'un air dépité en les traitant mentalement de lâche. Il ne se sentait pas trop la force de subir une autre grosse crise de jalousie de la part de son fiancé. Wolfram se mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et dit :

― M'as-tu compris, Yuuri! J'en ai marre!

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Wolfram, demanda le désespéré.

― Je veux que cela bouge et le plutôt sera le mieux!

― Hein?

― Je veux que dans un mois tout au plus nous soyons mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire!!!!

« Surtout pour le pire », pensa Yuuri. Il disait cela, mais en fait tout au fond de lui, il était soulagé puisqu'il commençait à trouver ses fiançailles longues lui aussi. Lui-même voulait mettre fin à cette mascarade sans trop savoir comment, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

― D'accord, soupira Yuuri pour la forme, mais il avait très envie de lui sauter au coup.

― Que je ne te vois pas refuser parce que…

― WOLFRAM!!!! J'ai dit que c'était correct!

― … Sinon je te traîne devant le chef de cérémonie et je… Quoi !?!?

― J'ai décidé que cette histoire avait assez duré. Je pensais au début que tout cela n'était pas sérieux surtout pour toi, mais je vois que je m'étais trompé puisque même la paix revenue et ses 5 longues années passées depuis mon erreur et tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis. Je capitule, tu as gagné!

Wolfram en resta bouche bé trois secondes. Il s'attendait tellement à une guerre sans merci pour finalement perdre. Il avait bien le droit de s'accorder quelques secondes de stupéfaction pure et simple.

― Euh… bien… euh…, bégaya un Wolfram littéralement sur le choc. Je vais euh… aller arranger cela avec Gunther et je te reviens sur cela bientôt.

En disant ses mots, il sorti sur des jambes pas trop certaines. Les deux mis à la porte volontairement rentrèrent dans la pièce des questions plein les yeux. Yuuri ne se sentait pas plus la force de leur répondre, leur sourit et continua son travail.

Plusieurs heures plus tard 

Quand Yuuri alla se coucher, il était fort tard. Il n'avait pas forcément travaillé tout ce temps puisque Gwendal et Conrad étaient partis depuis un bon moment. Il avait plutôt passé son temps à réfléchir à l'événement de cette après-midi. Cela était difficile pour lui puisqu'il avait un peu peur de dire ses sentiments à Wolfram vu qu'il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de celui-ci. Tout d'un coup que Wolfram faisait tout ce remue ménage juste par sens de l'honneur ou pour l'enquiquiner. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être homosexuel, il ne trouvait pas cela naturel et cela le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout, mais surtout le soir après le mariage! Comment cela allait-il se passer! C'est pour cela que d'un côté il se mordait les doigts d'avoir donné son accord et c'est aussi ce qui explique son comportement envers son fiancé. Donc quand il rentra dans la chambre, il s'attendait à ce que Wolfram dort depuis longtemps dans leur lit. Quel ne fut pas ça surprise quand il vit Wolfram en chemise de nuit rose assis dans un fauteuil lisant un livre tranquillement. Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il leva les yeux.

― Yuuri!

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure, s'exclama le roi.

― Je t'entendais pour te dire les dernières nouvelles pour le mariage.

― Ah! Et quand est-il?

― Gunther doit, avant de commencer la cérémonie, chercher la tradition pour marier un Maou avec un gars, dit-il en rougissant et en tournant la tête. Il va nous revenir la dessus dans quelques jours. Mais dis-moi pour arrives-tu si tard, demanda Wolfram d'un air soupçonneux.

― Ah! J'ai fait beaucoup de boulot et j'ai mis quelques points à jour à propos de…

En commençant cette phrase, Yuuri s'était retourné pour que le jeune prince ne puisse pas voir le fond de ses pensés, mais il se retourna pour la finir, il se rendit compte que son beau fiancé s'était endormi, mort de fatigue. Yuuri s'approcha de Wolfram, le pris dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Il le regarda tendrement et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blond qui tombait sur le front de l'endormi. Pauvre Wolfram savait-il seulement dans quel pétrin il venait juste de les mettre?!?

Le lendemain matin 

Yuuri et Wolfram se réveillèrent en sursaut puisque Greta et Murata venaient de rentrer avec fracas dans la chambre. La petite fille sauta sur le lit en disant :

― Papa Yuuri! C'est vrai que tu vas épouser papa Wolfram?

― Oui Yuuri, c'est vrai la rumeur qui dit que tu vas épouser papa… euh… Wolfram, demanda Murata.

―…

― Oui, c'est vrai Greta chéri, dit tendrement Wolfram en embrassant sa fille. Maintenant, Va t'habillé pour le déjeuné et attends nous dans la salle à manger.

Wolfram regarda partir leur fille avec un regard tendre. Il aimait tellement leur fille et il se dit nostalgiquement qu'il en aura sûrement jamais une qui vient de lui et de Yuuri. Avant de déprimer plus, il décida de se lever et de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre leur fille. Son compagnon qui avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de Wolfram se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il décida qu'il lui poserait la question un peu plus tard. Wolfram alla chercher ses vêtements dans le placard, les déposa sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. Yuuri regarda Wolfram avec horreur et s'écria :

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais???

― Eh bien! Je me change cela ne se voit pas!

― Oui, mais habituellement tu le fais dans la salle de bain!

― Écoute Yuuri cela fait 5 ans que l'on est fiancé et on va bientôt se marier, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que je me change ici ou dans la salle de bain?

― Par le simple fait que euh… tu n'as pas pour habitude de te changer devant moi et que euh… nous ne sommes pas encore intime. Ah puis zut! Je m'en vais dans la salle de bain.

Wolfram regarda partir Yuuri dans la pièce à côté en se disant qu'il était tellement prévisible. Il se demandait en soupirant comment tout cela allait se terminer. Tout cette histoire était tellement bizarre qu'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr que la fin serait heureuse pour lui, mais une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait énormément et passionnément Yuuri. Il s'habilla en vitesse pour aller rejoindre Greta.

Au déjeuné 

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, même Anissina était là occasionnellement. Ils mangeaient tous dans un silence concentré, quand tout à coup, Gunther s'écria :

― Sa Majestééééé va se marier avec Monsieur Wolfram! Je suis tout ému!

― En parlant de mariage, dit Wolfram, ou en sont tes recherches?

― Oh je n'ai rien trouvé encore, mais je suis entrain de fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble. Je vais trouver! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un livre sur les traditions pour les mariages de Maou.

― Justement, dit Anissina avec son habituelle air sadique, je suis entrain de mettre au point ma dernière invention et elle consiste à concentrer les pouvoirs d'un Mazoku pour trouver un livre ou un objet qu'il cherche. Il ne me reste quelque petit ajustement à faire, mais demain elle devrait être prêtre. Je vais avoir besoin d'un cobaye.

Elle jeta un œil critique vers Gwendal qui était assis au coin de la table, celui-ci eu un frisson d'horreur et il dégluti péniblement.

― Je ne vise absolument personne Gwendal, dit-elle de air malicieux.

― Ouais, j'ai vu, répliqua-t-il. Bon euh… moi je vais aller me détendre un peu dans mon bureau.

― Moi aussi, je m'en vais. Je vais aller travailler sur mon invention.

Gwendal s'en alla avec des mouvements de mains répétitif suivi de Anissina qui sautillait partout. Yuuri attendit que Gwendal etsoit parti, il se tourna vers Greta et dit :

― Cela te dirait de faire un pique-nique pour le dîner?

― Avec toi et papa Wolfram?

Yuuri se tourna vers Wolfram qui hocha de la tête.

― Si tu veux choupette. Gunther, je prends congé pour le dîner je ne recommencerai que vers 15 heure. Faites-nous préparer un panier pour 3.

― Mais sa Majesté…

― C'est un ordre du Maou, Gunther, dit farouchement le roi.

― Bien sa Majesté!

Et il parti vers les cuisines. Conrad se leva et leur dit :

― Je vous accompagne moi aussi Majesté…

― Non, Conrad! C'est un pique-nique entre moi, Greta et Wolfram.

― Mais si quelqu'un vous attaquait durant ce temps. Je ne serai pas là pour vous protéger, s'écria Conrad

― Wolfram sera pour nous protégé! N'est-ce pas lui qui me surveillait le ¾ du temps pendant le temps de la révolution? N'est-il pas un soldat escrimeur et un Mazoku en plus? N'est-il pas ton digne frère? Ne sommes-nous pas en temps de paix?

― Oui, vous avez raison!

― Merci! Bon, moi je vais me promenai un petit peu dans le jardin. Tu viens Greta?

― Oui, j'arrive.

Elle sauta en bas de sa chaise et lui pris la main. Ils partirent tous les deux vers le jardin. Wolfram regarda partir Yuuri et leur fille tendrement, mais réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la pièce. Il se tourna et vit que son grand frère l'observait attentivement. Pour échapper à ses questions, il tourna les talons et parti à son tour.

― Ouhlala, ou cette histoire va-t-il nous mener, se demanda Conrad.

Au dîner 

Yuuri marcha pendant une heure dans le jardin avec Greta, mais il la quitta sur le seuil du château pour reprendre son travail avant le dîner. Une demi-heure avant le pique-nique, Yuuri ordonna à Gunther de faire seller les chevaux.

― Fa… faire seller les chevaux, mais sa Majesté… n'allez-vous pas pique-niquer dans le jardin ou autour du château?

― Non, Gunther, Nous allons dans un autre endroit, donc s'il vous plait Gunther faites seller les chevaux, je vais me préparer durant ce temps. Merci, mon ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuri alla rejoindre Wolfram et Greta à l'entré du château. Il les trouva assis sur leur cheval, son fiancé avec le panier et Greta juste à coté. Le roi s'installa sur son cheval et Wolfram lui demanda :

― Ou allons-nous Yuuri?

― À la belle place avec un petit ruisseau et de l'herbe tout le tour. Ce sera une bonne place pour un pique-nique!

― Ah oui! Je vois ou c'est! Le premier arrivé!

― Hé, mais cela n'est pas juste pour moi et Greta. Toi, tu sais monter depuis plus longtemps que nous et en plus Greta ne s'est pas ou c'est!

― Ce que tu es mauvais joueur Yuuri! Allez viens mauviette, s'exclama Wolfram d'un air taquin.

Arrivé au coin paradisiaque, Wolfram installa la nappe et les couverts pendant que Yuuri fouillait dans son sac. Wolfram se releva et demanda :

― Qu'est-ce que tu as amené dans ce sac?

― Ah! Ceci, répondit le Maou en sortant les maillots de Wolfram et de Greta. Allez les enfiler durant le temps que je prépare autre chose.

Quand Wolfram revient de mettre sont maillot, il trouva Yuuri et Greta entrain de jouer avec un ballon de plage dans le ruisseau. Tout d'un coup, Greta arrosa Yuuri qui pour se venger, pris Greta dans ses bras et la chatouilla pour mieux pouvoir la lancer dans l'eau, mais quand il la lança, Yuuri tomba sur ses fesses tous les deux partir à rire aux éclats. Wolfram les observa un bon moment attendri et les rejoignit après quelques minutes. Il s'arrosèrent et jouèrent au ballon une bonne heure jusqu'à avoir très faim. Ils s'assirent sur la nappe et mangèrent de bon appétit tout en parlant joyeusement. C'était l'une des rare fois ou Wolfram et Yuuri se parlaient et riaient ensemble sans se crier dessus. Après quelques heure, Yuuri déclara :

― Il faut partir maintenant, j'ai du travail à finir , Wolfram a une pratique d'escrime et toi Greta, tu as un cours d'écriture et de langue. Nous devons donc ranger et rentrer.

― oui, tu as malheureusement raison, soupira Greta tristement.

― Ne sois pas triste Greta, nous reviendrons, la réconforta Wolfram, et si Yuuri ne peut pas venir, se sera avec moi ok?

― D'accord!

Cette réponse sembla réconforter Greta puisque le retour se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand il arrivèrent au château Yuuri embrassa sa fille sur le front et il arriva pour embrasser Wolfram, mais il se repris juste à temps. Il lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Yuuri ne travailla pas trop tard ce soir-là, mais quand il rentra se coucher, il trouva Wolfram déjà endormi. Il se changea et se coucha, quand tout à coup, son fiancé se retourna vers lui en disant :

― Yuuri… hmmm…

Le Maou sourit et passa une douce main sur la joue du jeune prince. C'est la tête pleine d'espoir et de joie après une si belle journée qu'il s'endormi.

J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'écriviez des reviews même si vous ne l'aimer pas comme cela je vais pouvoir m'améliorer, mais je souhaite que vous l'aimez, elle n'est pas fini le punch arrive dans le suivant. Celui que vous venez de lire n'était qu'un peu de baratinage avant le gros scandale lol. En tout cas, c'est pas mal cela. Moi juste de l'écrire, j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux et je suis sûr de faire de beaux rêves cette nuit XD.


	2. Chapitre 2 Problème en vu!

Je l'ai publié là Sheinah ton maudit chapitre 2!!!!! Tu vas arrêter de m'achaler maintenant! Pour ceux qui ne comprenne rien, c'est que Sheinah et moi allons à la même école. Habituellement, je lui fait lire tout mes chapitres avant de les publier, mais cette fois-ci j'ai décidé que je ne lui faisait pas lire mon histoire qu'elle allait le faire en même temps que tout le monde!!! Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je fait cela parce qu'elle me persécute à l'école. C'est malade! J'en dort plus la nuit tellement lol. Non c'est exagérée lol. Elle me le demande juste à TOUS les jours. En tout cas, je vais vous laisser aller lire la chapitre deux si je veux des reviews ) . Pas très subtile, mais bon!!! Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires!!!!!!!

**Mais pourquoi pas**

**Chapitre 2**

**Problème en vue!**

Le lendemain matin 

Quand Yuuri se réveilla le lendemain, Wolfram était déjà parti s'entraîner avant le déjeuné. Il se leva et alla se baigner dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'installa confortablement dans le bassin et commença à réfléchir à comment faire pour dire ses sentiments à son fiancé. Devait-il seulement lui dire? Ah puis oui, il allait lui dire! Il avait assez attendu comme cela! Il l'aimait et il voulait lui dire même si ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque. La question était toujours comment il allait lui dire. La seule chose qu'il était vraiment certain, c'était qu'il allait lui dire AUJOUD'HUI! Ah et puis zut! Cela lui viendra quand le moment sera venu et si cela ne se passait pas dans la journée, il lui dira le soir même avant de se coucher. En espérant que Wolfram n'en profitera pas. C'est tout à fait son genre! Il sorti du bassin, s'habilla et alla déjeuné. Justement, par pure hasard, Wolfram était tout seul dans la salle à manger et il mangeait tranquillement son assiette en lisant un livre. Il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Yuuri jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'assoit. Il leva ses yeux bleus de son bouquin, le vit, lui dit un bref salut et se replongea dans son livre. Vers la fin du déjeuné, Yuuri aborda enfin Wolfram :

― Wolfram, pourrais-tu lâcher ton livre s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Son fiancé ferma son livre, dévisagea le Maou d'un regard pénétrant (donc terriblement sexy) et répondit :

― Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

― Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir dans le jardin dans environ une demi-heure? J'ai à te parler.

Quand Yuuri prononça ses mots, Wolfram eu un frisson d'horreur. Tout d'un coup que ce qu'il avait à dire était qu'il ne voulait plu se marier et encore pire ne plus être fiancé du tout! Malgré cela, il trouva la force de lui répondre.

― Oui, bien sûr! Mais n'as-tu pas un cours de maintient avec Gunther?

― Oui, mais je vais l'annuler. Gunther doit bien avoir autre chose à faire. Cela va sûrement déclancher une crise d'hystérie et le mettre dans tout ses états, mais c'est très important. Il devrait comprendre. En tout cas, j'espère! Bon, je dois y aller! J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant de te parler. À plus tard!

Après que Yuuri soit sorti de la pièce, Wolfram rumina ses pensées et ses angoisses. Si Yuuri le quittait il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire soit lui qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il acceptera sa décision avec difficulté. Le morceau serait dur à passer, mais avec le temps il ce diluerait. C'est le cœur gros et des idées noires plein la tête qu'il se dirigea vers le jardin de fleurs.

Durant ce temps 

Pendant ce temps, Yuuri lui marchait d'un pas pressé dans le corridor à la recherche de Gunther sans se douter des pensées sombres de son fiancé adoré. Il le rencontra devant le bureau de Gwendal qui s'apprêtait à cogner à la porte. Le roi cria :

― Hé Gunther! Je dois annuler notre cours de maintient.

― Comment cela? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela! C'est trop cruel! Moi qui consacre mon temps à sa Majesté, celui-ci m'abandonne à la dernière minute avant un cours très important! Non, non, non, non, non et non! Ce n'est pas juste!

― C'est justement Gunther, tu vas pouvoir consacrer ton temps à tes choses à toi et aussi à la recherche du livre pour le mariage.

― Ah oui! C'est vrai Anissina est entrain de tester son invention avec Gwendal dans le bureau. Cela va être bientôt à mon tour.

― Eh bien! Bonne chance dans ce cas-là!

En disant ses mots, Gwendal sorti en trombe de son bureau, Anissina sur ses talons.

― Ah toi et tes inventions! C'est l'enfer!

― Mais Gwendal, il ne s'est rien passé de grave juste ce petit accident!

― C'est déjà trop!

Il parti à grand pas vers sa chambre. Anissina se retourna vers Gunther et lui dit :

― Je fais quelques petits ajustement et c'est ton tour. Rentre!

― C'est correct! Merci!

Gunther et Anissina rentrèrent dans le bureau. Yuuri lui se dirigea vers le jardin de fleur ou Wolfram devait l'attendre. Il marcha d'un bon pas pour se déstresser. Quand le Maou arriva, il trouva Wolfram assis sur un banc l'air pensif. Il s'assit à côté de lui et son fiancé sorti de la lune. Wolfram le regarda intensivement. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire l'angoisse, la tristesse et le désespoir. Bien sûr Yuuri ne le regardait pas parce qu'il était trop gêné, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cela confirmait les soupçons du bishônen.

― Tu sais, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas très facile à dire, commença Yuuri très mal à l'aise.

― Pas besoin de me le dire je le sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire Yuuri, rétorqua le beau blond.

― Ah oui! Qui te l'a dit?

― Parce qu'il y a plusieurs personnes au courant que tu veux rompre!

― Euh… de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

― Eh bien! Du fait que tu veux rompre nos fiançailles!

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

― Eh! Ton air coupable, ton regard fuit le mien et le ton sérieux de tout à l'heure.

― Je suis désolé que tu te sois mépris sur le sujet de notre conversation, mais je te détrompe. Ce n'est pas le but de notre conversation. Au contraire!

Quand Yuuri prononça ses mots, Wolfram décompressa d'un cran.

― Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire dans ce cas-là?

Yuuri le regarda un moment puis l'embrassa tendrement. Wolfram ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine que Yuuri le laissait bouche bé. Cette fois-ci, il s'y attendait encore moins! Oh mon Dieu! C'était le rêve! Quand le Maou recula et lui dit :

― Wolfram, je t'aime! Pas comme un ami ou un frère, je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de toi.

― Oh! Yuuri…, fut tout ce que pu prononcer Wolfram en le regardant tendrement.

Yuuri interpréta mal le regard de Wolfram et dit :

― Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas, je vais me contenter de peu.

― Mauviette! Moi aussi, je t'aime! Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux qu'on se marie?

― Eh bien! Parce que tu as le sens de l'honneur.

― Tu pensais cela de moi! C'est gentil, mais non! La première et unique raison c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Les deux amoureux se serrèrent dans leur bras et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils n'en espéraient pas autant. Ils s'aimaient et ils allaient se marier. Ils décidèrent de se séparer sur un dernier baiser quand Gunther arriva l'air paniqué.

― Votre Majesté! Votre Majesté!

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gunther? Vous avez trouvé le livre ?!?

― Oui, mais…

― Allez-vous répondre à la fin Gunther, s'impatienta Wolfram.

― Il… il n'y a… rien qui stipule que le Maou peut se… se marier avec un autre… un autre gars, puisqu'il ne peuvent pas procréer, donc vous ne pouvez pas vous marier!

Wolfram et Yuuri ouvrirent de grands yeux et blêmirent. On aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'évanouir.

Quelques minutes plus tard 

Wolfram, Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrad, Murata et Gunther étaient assis dans le bureau de Gwendal. Tous étaient retournés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Yuuri cassa la glace avec sa question :

― Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dit que les mariages gay étaient fréquent??

― Bien sûr que ce genre de mariages arrive très souvent dans le peuple, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé pour le Maou, répliqua Gwendal en tricotant.

― Il doit bien y avoir une solution, s'exclama Conrad.

― Il est écrit dans le livre que le Maou ne peut pas se marier avec un autre homme tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas procréer. C'est simple! Il nous faut trouver un moyen pour que Wolfram et Yuuri puissent avoir des enfants, dit Gunther d'un ton qui voulait dire que c'était évident à faire.

Tout le monde le regardèrent d'un regard qui dit : « Tu es fou ou quoi? ». Comment allaient-ils faire? Deux hommes ne peuvent vraiment pas avoir d'enfants! C'est impossible!

― Il y aurait peut-être un moyen, dit calmement Gwendal.

― Ah oui! Quoi, demanda Wolfram avec une lueur d'espoir.

― Yuuri pourrait abdiquer la couronne, mais c'est un procédé long et douloureux parce qu'il faut extraire l'âme et le pouvoir du premier Maou du roi présent. Tu vas vivre des heures et des heures de souffrance.

― Hiii! Il n'y a pas un autre moyen moins sadique, s'exclama le roi.

― Moi, j'ai entendu parler d'une sorcière qui connaît un moyen de faire des enfants avec deux hommes, parla Murata pour la première fois de l'entretien.

― T'aurais pas pu le dire avant, cria le jeune prince.

― Je viens juste de m'en rappeler, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Elle habite dans les montagnes de Kiniya.

― Mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde votre Majesté, s'exclama Gunther, Vous ne pourrez jamais aller là-bas!

― S'il le faut je vais y aller avec Wolfram et elle va nous aider! Il n'y aura qu'une personne qui pourra nous accompagner et il faudra qu'elle connaisse la région. Qui connaît cet endroit?

― Anissina est né dans là-bas, dit Gwendal au bout d'un long moment de silence. Elle doit même la connaître avec un peu de chance.

― Ok! Dans ce cas, nous partons dans deux jours et pas de discussion. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis parti. Est-ce clair?

― Oui, répondirent en cœur tout le monde.

Yuuri sorti en compagnie de Wolfram pour aller retrouver Anissina dans son laboratoire. Elle était penchée sur une nouvelle machine qui n'avait pas encore de forme. Yuuri l'interpella :

― Anissina!

― Oui votre Majesté!

― Gwendal m'a dit que tu étais née à Kiniya.

― Oui, c'est vrai! Et qu'est-ce que cela change?

― Eh bien! Wolfram et moi devons aller rencontrer la sorcière de ton village pour une affaire personnelle et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse l'endroit.

― Ah! Je vois et quand partez-vous?

― Dans deux jours.

― Je serrai prête soyez-en sûr votre Majesté.

― Merci Anissina.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent la pièce. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'il commençait à être tard. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été assez riche en émotion et cela les avait littéralement épuisés! Rendus dans la chambre, ils se changèrent et se couchèrent. Wolfram se tourna vers Yuuri et demanda :

― Yuuri, penses-tu que l'on va pouvoir enfin vivre heureux?

― Je l'espère Wolfram. Je l'espère.

Wolfram se retourna, mais le roi eu le temps de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Yuuri eu du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Une nuit pleine de cauchemar!

Et voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous aller m'envoyer des reviews s.t.p. . Vous êtres pas trop fâché??? En tout cas, on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3 Le passionnant voyage!

**Disclaimer : **Est-ce que Yuuri et Wolfram ont eut un souper en amoureux avec des chandelles? Est-ce que Gwendal a enfin réalisé qu'il aimait Anissina? Est-ce que Conrad c'est jeté en bas d'un pont parce qu'il trouva la vie trop fade depuis que Susanna Julia est morte et qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle? (inquiétez-vous pas il y a une jolie sirène pour le rattraper et le consoler) C'est bien ce que je me disait Kyou Kara Maou n'est pas a moi

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard comme cela! J'avais dit à certaines personnes que je le publierais la fin de semaine suivante, mais j'ai un peu manqué de temps à cause de la fin d'étape à l'école. J'ai dû réviser plusieurs examens et finir plusieurs devoirs de maths en retard. Beurk! Dites-vous que j'aurais aimé plus faire ma fic que de faire des devoirs de maths ou des examens d'anglais! En tout cas, je m'excuse encore une fois, c'est de ma faute. Après ce long congé lol, j'ai dû me replonger dedans, mais plus j'écrivais mes idées plus j'avais l'impression que ma page avançait pas vite. Des fois mes idées vont plus vite que mes mains! J'ai même pas fini celle la et j'en ai déjà une ou deux autres en tête lol. Encore un exemple : juste pour cette fic des fois j'ai des idées et des idées! J'en ai tellement que j'en oublie le trois quart, mais une chance je les retrouve ou j'en trouve de meilleures lol. J'avais dans l'idée au départ de faire un oneshot, mais j'en suis incapable lol! Bref je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous me détesterai pas trop après cela. Laissez des reviews! Arigatou d'avance et j'espères que vous l'aimerez parce que je l'ai écrit jusqu'à 3 heure du matin pour le finir!

**Mais pourquoi pas!**

Chapitre 3 

**Le passionnant voyage!**

Deux jours plus tard 

Lundi après dîner, Anissina et Wolfram attendaient Yuuri avec leurs chevaux, quand celui-ci arriva. Il avait l'air pas mal fatigué. C'était normal puisque cela faisait depuis deux jours qu'il dormait mal à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait et qui ne se rappelait plus en se levant. Il les vit et leur sourit. Son sourire avait perdu un de son éclat depuis la nouvelle de Gunther, mais il se forçait quand même à ne rien laisser paraître.

― Salut vous deux! Vous avez bien dormi, demanda-t-il.

― Moi, très bien et j'ai hâte de partir, répondit Anissina.

― Dans ce cas, allons-y!

― Attendez Majesté! Attendez, s'exclama Gunther pris de panique.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gunther?

― J'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais vous allez devoir être revenu avec la solution dans une semaine de 5 jours tout au plus.

― Mais pourquoi, s'écria wolfram avec son aplomb habituel.

― Parce que nous devons préparer la cérémonie et la procédure. Il y a plein de choses à faire pour la procédure comme l'enterrement de vie de garçon et plein d'autres choses du genre qui prends environ 1 semaine à préparer avant la cérémonie officielle et il nous reste 3 semaine. 1 semaine pour le voyage, 1 semaine pour les préparations et 1 semaine pour la procédure.

― Mais que ce passera-t-il si nous ne trouvons pas de solution à temps, demanda un Wolfram inquiet.

― Eh bien! Murata a déjà annoncé le mariage du roi, mais il a oublié de préciser avec qui. Donc d'ici à votre retour, je vais m'efforcer de trouver une fiancée à Sa Majesté et si vous n'avez pas trouvé de solution Votre Majesté, vous allez devoir sans protester vous mariez avec elle. Hm mm, euh… une petite précision! Si vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver la solution et bien euhm… il va falloir que hmm… Son Excellence devra, jusqu'à la date du mariage, déménager dans un petit chalet un peu plus loin.

― Quoi? Mais pourquoi, demanda Yuuri en feu.

― Pour que vous puissiez décrocher de Wolfram au moins jusqu'au mariage parce que durant ses deux semaines, c'est votre « fiancée » qui va dormir avec vous et aussi pour vous habituer à être loin de lui parce que après le mariage il va reprendre ses anciennes fonctions et va sûrement beaucoup voyager.

― Dans ce cas, nous serons de retour Gunther et avec la solution, promis Wolfram d'un air déterminé en se retournant pour s'en aller.

En chemin, Yuuri broyait ses idées noires et se demandait comment une femme pouvait faire avoir un bébé à deux hommes! Peut-être en le travestissant?! Si oui, cela ne serait pas lui, mais Wolfram. Il le verrait bien en fille, ça lui irait plutôt bien, déjà qu'il porte bien la chemise de nuit rose. En lui rallongeant les cheveux, on pourrait croire que c'est une véritable fille. Décidément, il ne connaissait pas encore très bien se monde même après toutes ses années. Il regarda Wolfram qui chevauchait un peu plus loin en avant.

― Combien de temps va prendre le voyage, demanda le roi.

― Nous devrions être arrivé demain avant souper, déclara Anissina. Allez-vous finalement me dire pourquoi nous allons rencontrer Agatha, la sorcière?

― Mmmm! Parce que nous avons entendu dire qu'elle avait le moyen de faire avoir des enfants à deux hommes.

― Ah! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous avoir se moyen?

― Pour la simple et bonne raison que si Wolfram et moi ne trouvons pas le moyen d'avoir des enfants, nous ne pourrons pas nous marier. Puisque le Maou doit pouvoir procréer!

― Je vois mieux maintenant et j'espère qu'elle va pouvoir vous aider.

― On te remercie de ton soutient et de bien vouloir nous reconduire là-bas.

― Ce n'est rien! De tout manière, il fallait que je lui parle de ma dernière invention. Elle voudra peut-être en vouloir une pour l'aider à trouver ses ingrédients.

― Hé, hé, hé!, ria Yuuri un peu hébété.

Au couché du soleil 

Leur campement était installé et ils avaient soupé. Deux tentes étaient installées, une pour Anissina et l'autre pour Yuuri et Wolfram. Ils était tous les trois installés autour du feu et étaient plutôt silencieux quand Anissina décida d'aller se coucher puisque demain serait une autre longue journée à cheval et insista pour que les deux amoureux en fasse autant. Mais ils décidèrent de rester un peu. C'est Wolfram qui commença la conversation.

― Tu es bien silencieux Yuuri. Toi qui d'habitude as toujours quelques choses à dire. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas?

― Eh bien! Imagine que l'on ne trouve pas de solution. Je ne veux pas épouser quelqu'un d'autre que toi!

― Ne commence pas à faire ta mauviette! Nous allons trouver une solution puisque à tout problème, il y a forcément une solution!

― Et si nous ne la trouvons pas à temps? Et euh… ce n'est pas pour chaque poison, il y a un contre poison?

― C'est la même chose, s'enflamma Wolfram. Je suis sûr et certain que nous la trouverons à temps! Maintenant, allons nous coucher.

― Bonne idée!

― Yuuri!

― Oui Wolfram?

― Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive! Ne l'oubli pas.

― Moi aussi Wolfram! Moi aussi.

Sur ses derniers mots, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Pendant un long moment, ils étaient seul au monde sans soucis. Rien! Il n'avait que se merveilleux baiser si doux, si apaisant et si réconfortant! Un hibou poussa un cri désespéré et les deux amoureux décidèrent de se séparer.

Pour une fois, Wolfram ne fut pas le premier à s'endormir. Il le fit croire, mais il ne réussissait pas. Quand il fut sûr que Yuuri dormait, il sorti tranquillement de la tente et alla regarder le ciel sur le bord de la petite rivière. Il ne l'avait pas avoué à Yuuri, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, qu'il avait peur lui aussi de ne pas réussir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fiancé pour rien au monde. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne trouvait pas de solution? Enlever le Maou? Ça serait une bonne idée si la personne à enlever n'était pas le Maou parce que vu comme cela, on allait le repérer très facilement. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre heureux une bonne fois pour tout?!?! Ah maudit monde cruel!!!! S'il ne se mariait pas avec Yuuri, il ne le fera jamais avec personne d'autre et cela il le jura sur la tête de son aimé. C'est triste mine qu'il alla se recoucher. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et enlaça son fiancé tendrement. Il s'endormi une larme glissant sur sa joue. Il eu une nuit sans rêve, mais c'était l'une de ses pires nuits.

Le lendemain 

Notre petit groupe de trois arrivèrent vers le milieu de l'après-midi comme l'avait prédit leur guide. Comme il voulais être sûr d'avoir assez de temps, ils décidèrent d'aller voir tout de suite la sorcière. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison qui avait un air un peu sinistre et lugubre. C'est Wolfram qui cogna à la porte. La porte, n'étant pas très bien fermé, s'ouvrit toute seule. Ils entrèrent Wolfram en tête. Quand tout à coup une voix les firent sursauter.

― Qui êtes-vous, demanda la voix.

Quand il entendit la voix, Wolfram eut le réflexe de se mettre en garde et de sortir son épée.

― Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il avec son air courageux.

― Vous pouvez reposer votre arme, je ne suis pas armé, répondit-elle en sortant de l'ombre. Je suis la sorcière Agatha.

― Agatha! C'est moi Anissina!

― Anissina! Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?! Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

― Oui, enfin non, c'est plutôt le Maou qui en a besoin ton aide!

Yuuri sorti de derrière Wolfram et montra son visage à la sorcière.

― Le Maou?! Mais qu'est-ce que le Sa Majesté peut bien me vouloir?

― Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez le secret de la fécondité entre deux hommes. Moi et mon fiancé en avons de besoin.

― Mmmmm, il faudrait que je cherche cela dans mes papiers! Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé. Avez-vous une place ou dormir?

― Euh… non, répondit Yuuri déconcerté.

― Et bien je vous auberge jusqu'à ce que vous partiez!

― Eh ce n'est pas nécessaire, déclina le roi. Nous pouvons aller à l'auberge.

― Il n'est pas dit que je laisserai le Maou dormir dans un auberge et si vous êtes pris de remords, dites-vous que c'est en souvenir d'Anissina que je fait cela.

― Dans ce cas là, on accepte!

― Ok! Demain, je commencerai mes recherches. Maintenant venez soupé! Je crois que j'ai une la prémonition que vous alliez venir parce que j'en ai fait pour une armée!

Tout se passa très bien tout le long de la soirée. Agatha leur parla d'Anissina, de son village et pas mal de tout. Le repas fut pas mal animé et tous allèrent se coucher heureux d'avoir oublié leur soucis pour l'instant d'une soirée.

Le lendemain 

Tout le monde était assis autour d'une grande table ou il y avait plein de livres et de documents. Agatha exigea qu'on lui raconte leur histoire avant de commencer les recherches. Yuuri, et une peu Wolfram, raconta tout l'histoire de mariage et d'enfant. Cette histoire laissa perplexe Agatha.

― QUOI! On va vous empêcher de vous marier pour une affaire aussi nul, s'exclama-t-elle.

― Oui, approuva Anissina

― Mais c'est horrible!

― À qui le dites-vous, grogna Wolfram d'un air renfrogné.

― Eh bien à vous, répondit naïvement la sorcière.

― Ce n'était pas une question, dit Anissina en riant.

― Ah bon!

Tout le monde éclata de rire ce qui eu le don de faire baisser l'atmosphère très élevé. Ils passèrent un gros moment à chercher la solution, mais a un moment donner Yuuri et Wolfram décidèrent de faire une pose.

― Nous allons visiter le village, dit Wolfram en se levant.

― Très bien, répondit Agatha. Anissina et moi allons continuer les recherches .

― D'accord, dit Yuuri.

Ils sortirent tous les deux. En marchant dans le village, ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, mais on sentait toujours une petite tension. Quand ils arrivèrent proche d'une très belle maison, ils virent un jeune couple de nouveau marié rentré dedans en s'embrassant. Yuuri tourna la tête en voyant cela. Wolfram le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Yuuri appuya sa tête sur son épaule et, pour la première fois depuis ce drame, pleura. Son fiancé lui caressa le dos et les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

― Je ne veux pas être séparer de toi! J'en mourrai. Je t'aime tellement Wolfram!

― Moi aussi Yuuri! Mais si le Maou ne peut pas se marier avec un autre homme, il le faudra bien.

Yuuri se dégagea vivement de ses bras et dit un peu rageur :

― Dans ce cas, si Gunther ne peut accepter cela, je vais abdiquer la couronne pour pouvoir me marier avec toi! Je me fiche de ce que les autres diront et de la colère de Gwendal, je ne pourrai vivre sans toi!

― Tu ne peux pas faire cela l'avenir de pays sont en jeux! Ils comptent tous sur toi. Certains ne veulent que toi pour faire des affaires! Si tu quittes le trône, mes frères ne seront plus ou donner de la tête, le monde va être que chaos et nous serons une fois de plus séparé puisque je devrai partir à la guerre ou en mission.

― Je ne veux pas cela non plus tu risquerais d'être blessé ou même pire tué!

― Mauviette! Il y a pire que cela! Comme d'être séparé de toi Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être égoïste quand des millions de vies sont en danger.

― C'est toi qui parle de ne pas être égoïste! Toi la personne qui l'aies de plus!

― Oui pour certaines choses, mais ce sujet là n'est pas à discuter surtout quand on est soldat. Rentrons maintenant il commence à se faire tard

― Non, s'écria Yuuri en partant courir avec la force du désespoir.

― Yuuri!

Wolfram ne fit rien pour le poursuivre, il s'avait très bien qu'il reviendrait et qu'il avait besoin de temps. Il rentra donc tout seul à la maison de la sorcière. Quand il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, Anissina et Agatha relevèrent la tête et virent que Yuuri n'était pas présent, elles eurent quelques points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Wolfram répondit avec un soupir lasse :

― Il s'est enfui! Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment et moi aussi je crois. Je monte dans ma chambre.

Anissina et Agatha le regardèrent avec tristesse et compassion. Elles continuèrent les recherches, quand Yuuri arriva l'air abattue et déprimé. Le brun décida d'aller se coucher sans manger. Les deux filles eurent le respect et la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Yuuri monta les escaliers, mais tourna à gauche au lieu d'à droite, ou était sa chambre, pour se diriger vers celle de son fiancé. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva son fiancé près de la fenêtre. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna vers son aimé.

― Je surveillais ton retour, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Que fais-tu ici?

― J'ai décidé que dernier moment ou pas, je passais le reste du temps de ce voyage avec toi pour être sûr de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Au cas ou on ne trouverait pas de solution.

Wolfram le prit dans ses bras l'embrassa et l'attira vers le lit. C'est dans cette position que Anissina les trouva un peu plus tard, mais décida de ne pas les déranger.

Deux jours plus tard 

Les recherches continuèrent jusqu'à Jeudi et finirent par aboutir vers la fin de le début de l'après-midi.

― Je l'ai, s'écria Agatha. J'ai la feuille!

Tout le monde sauta de joie et l'entoura pour entendre le verdict. La sorcière lut attentivement le manuscrit et leva les yeux vers le jeune couple. Tout d'un coup, son regard s'emplie de larme et dit d'une vois chevrotante :

― Je suis désolés les enfants, mais cette formule ne s'adresse qu'à des personnes humaines. Elle n'a aucun effet sur les Mazoku.

Wolfram et Yuuri crurent tombé dans un gouffre sans fond et que tout en descendant on leur arrachait le cœur pour l'écraser et le donner au koala carnivore.

― Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici alors, dit difficilement Wolfram.

― Nous sommes carrément fichu, trouva la force de dire Yuuri. Nous partons demain matin pour pouvoir arrivé avant la nuit.

― Est-ce que cela dérange si je reste un peu, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant de partir.

― C'est correct Anissina, mais soit attends pour les préparatifs. D'accord?

― C'est compris Majesté! Je serai là à temps.

― Merci. Je risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu de support. Viens Wolfram! Allons préparer nos bagages. Avertissez nous svp quand le souper sera prêt.

― Ok, dit Anissina avec compassion.

Quand les deux amoureux eurent monté les escaliers, Anissina se retourna vers Agatha et dit :

― Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de faire quelque chose pour eux.

― Je ne sais pas Anissina. Je ne sais pas.

On peut dire que le reste de la journée ne se passa pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Wolfram et Yuuri restèrent enfermés dans leur chambre sans qu'on ne les voit et ça jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Ce temps-là non plus ne fut pas très joyeux puisque tout le monde mangeait en silence. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé en répandant sa douce chaleur, mais les têtes restaient tristement baissées vers leur assiette jusqu'à ce que l'on entendit une chaise glisser sur le plancher. C'était Wolfram qui, étant écoeuré de cette ambiance à couper aux couteaux, c'était levé pour partir vers sa chambre. Yuuri le suivit pas très longtemps après.

Vendredi matin 

Yuuri et Wolfram partirent très tôt le lendemain matin, laissant derrière eux Anissina. Tout le long du voyage jusqu'au château du Serment du Sang, ils relatèrent de vieux souvenirs heureux. Quand ils virent le château, Yuuri déprima encore plus puisque c'était ses derniers instants d'intimité avec son fiancé, bientôt ils ne seraient que des amis. Quand ils rentèrent, ils virent Gunther se précipiter vers eux les yeux plein d'espoir, mais il eut sa réponse quand il vit le visage malheureux des deux amoureux.

― Votre Majesté! Votre Altesse! Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il.

― Ce n'est rien Gunther, dit Wolfram que la douleur et la tristesse avait rendu doux. Je vais faire mes valises.

Yuuri regarda partir son fiancé d'un air mélancolique. Gunther lui laissa un petit moment et l'entraîna vers le bureau de Gwendal.

― Durant votre absence, je vous ai trouvé une personne parfaite, raconta Gunther. Elle est noble, belle, gentille et prête à vous aimer. Elle connaît la situation et est prête à en assumer les responsabilités. C'est une Mazoku et…

Yuuri l'écoutais déjà plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son fiancé. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils y trouvèrent Gwendal avec une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Elle avait de long cheveux châtain et les yeux bleus. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante, mais Yuuri le remarqua à peine.

― Voici Annciella Von Pisbergfield, présenta Gunther. Annciella voici Sa Majesté Yuuri Shibuya.

― Enchantée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

― Moi de même, dit le roi d'un air distrait.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand tout d'un coup un éclair se fit en lui.

― Wolfram, cria-t-il en courant vers la chambre royale.

― Votre Majesté, s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Yuuri ne les écouta pas et parti à courir comme un fou à travers les couloirs, Il traversa les corridors et la salle à manger en un temps record pour arriver à la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et il y découvrit rien. Wolfram n'y était pas! Yuuri reparti à courir, mais vers la sorti cette fois. Quand il franchi la porte, il entendit un « Y ah » sonore. Il regarda au loin et vit un cheval partir au galop.

― Non Wolfram! Reviens, cria Yuuri désespéré, mais il ne se retourna pas.

― Non, dit-il plus faiblement en s'effondrant par terre.

Conrad arriva en courant et vit son roi à genoux l'air plus malheureux que la mort. De douces larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Conrad pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais non il l'entendit parler.

― Il est parti sans me dire « au revoir ».

― Wolfram! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu parti comme cela ?!, cria-t-il avec la force du amour impossible.

Conrad regarda son roi avec pitié et le laissa pleurer tout son saoul sans rien pouvoir y faire.

POV Wolfram 

Quand Wolfram fini de faire ses bagages, il ne trouva pas la force d'aller voir son aimé. Il ne l'avait pas juste à lui dire « au revoir », mais encore moins avec cette fille. Il aurait été capable de lui arracher les cheveux. Il lui laissa quand même une jolie lettre expliquant la situation et parti après l'avoir déposé sur la table de chevet. Partir comme cela ne fût pas le plus dure, ce qui lui avait déchiré le cœur, c'est quand Yuuri lui avait crié de revenir. Il avait bien failli rebrousser chemin pour l'enlever, mais les conséquences auraient été trop graves. Vers minuit cette nuit-là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il sorti donc sur le balcon du petit chalet et regarda vers le ciel étoilé. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et dit d'un voix faible :

― Soit heureux mon amour. Soit heureux.

Pour la première fois de puis longtemps, on vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Wolfram.

Fin du chapitre!

Bon et bien voici la fin de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé lol. C'est pas vrai pensez vous vraiment que je vais la finir comme cela? Et bien vous avez raison, je ne vous ferez jamais cela sinon j'en connais une qui me tuerait à l'école. Euhm… je parle de toi Sheinah!!!!! (Juste au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas) Disons que cette fic va avoir environ 4 ou 5 chapitre et bien jusqu'à date lol. Je ne me prononce pas là dessus toute suite sinon je vais m'en mordre les doigts. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé parce que moi je ne l'aime pas. Je le trouve trop sentimental! En tout cas, donnez moi votre opinion par des reviews!!!!!

Au revoir (pas tship la fille, elle dit au revoir ELLE)

― QUOI?! Qu'es-tu entrain d'insinuer Lilabel, s'écria Wolfram enragé.

― Euh… rien! Hé hé!

― Tu es mieux parce que sinon…

― Moi je te trouve pas mal chiante sur ce coup-là, rajouta Yuuri.

― Comment cela?

― Tu me laisse pleurer sans que Conrad fasse rien et en plus tu finis le chapitre de même!

― Euh… hé hé! Je crois que je vais y aller avant que cela dégénèrent. Ciao!

― Et attends, on n'a pas fini, s'exclama Wolfram. Ah zut, elle partie. On va l'avoir la prochaine fois!


	4. Chapitre 4 A fleur de toi

**Disclaimer : **

Lila :Ok ok, je ne peux plus me retenir il faut que je le dise au monde entier Kyou Kara Maou est a moi!!!!!!!

Wolfram : Quoi?! Mais de quoi tu parles tu n'as pas assez d'imagination pour cela!

Lila : Quoi? C'est quoi cette insulte-là!

Wolfram : Et bien c'est vrai! La vérité choque!

Lila : Oui tu as tout à fait raison Wolfie!

Wolfram : Ah! Tu vois! Pis appelle-moi pas comme cela!

Lila : Qui aurait eut l'idée d'écrire une histoire aussi nul qui n'y a même pas d'amour entre les deux personnages principaux. Tu as tout à fait raison parce que MOI j'aurais écrit quelque chose de bien mieux, la preuve cette fic. Lol

Wolfram : …Hé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…(il est bouché mouahahahah)

**Vrai Disclaimer : **Est-ce que Conrad est mort de chagrin parce que Yuuri est marié à Wolfram? Et bien, malheureusement pour vous Kyou Kara Maou n'est pas à moi. Snifouille (partie pleurer dans son coin avec peut-être un revolver!) La chanson n'est pas de moi non plus, mais j'ai modifié les paroles.

**NDA IMPORTANT : **D'accord, on est rendu dans mon histoire, ou il est **IMPORTANT **de **LIRE** mon **NDA**!!!!!!!!! J'ai toute votre attention là???? Bon, parce que comme j'aime me casser la tête et bien ce chapitre commence par quelque chose de compliqué. J'ai décidé de résumé la semaine ou Yuuri et Wolfram ont été séparés par une chanson, mais j'ai décidé de mettre des « images ». Donc dans ce chapitre, il va falloir que vous usiez de votre imagination pour que cela marche parce que d'écrire des images c'est assez compliqué! Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, (hi hi affirmation à double sens) mais on va y arriver. J'aimerais que vous alliez écouter la chanson sur Youtube pour que vous puissiez vous mettre l'air en tête (je n'aime pas trop le vidéo les mecs ne sont pas kawai a part son ex. peut-être un peu ¬¬). Donc le titre de la chanson est « À fleur de toi » chantée par Vitaa. Durant le temps ou vous lisez la chanson et les « images » vous pouvez aussi vous en imaginer parce que je ne vais pas en donner tout le temps (lala quand même il faut m'aider! Je ne ferai pas le travail toute seule!). La chanson est en italique et gras, à gauche, et les « images » en normal, à droite. Un dernier détails, je ne fais pas juste résumé la semaine de Yuuri, je vais aussi aller une fois ou deux du côté de Wolfram et je vais aller aussi dans le passé. Tout est indiqué vous allez voir. Moi, je me complique la vie, mais pour vous s'est rendu facile lol. Bonne lecture!!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mais pourquoi pas!**

Chapitre 4 

**À leur de toi!**

**Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas**

_**J'ai tant de mal à vivre,**_

Yuuri est couché en boule dans son lit, le regard super triste.  
(présent)

**Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien  
Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à elle**

_**Comme si j'étais mon propre prisonnier.**_

Yuuri enfermé dans son bureau qui regarde l'heure avancer  
lentement à toutes les deux minutes. (souvenir de la semaine)

**Ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'elle m'a éloigné de toi**

Souvenir triste de Yuuri pleurant Wolfram  
qui est parti sans lui dire« aurevoir » dans  
l'entré. (souvenir pas si loin)

**  
Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi**

Yuuri s'est levé et regarde à sa fenêtre  
regarde la nuit, nostalgique. (présent)

**  
Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, avec qui tu es...**

Wolfram le regard triste est assis sur une

chaise berçante regarde le feu. (présent)

**Sors de mes pensées  
**

**Tu as changé d'adresse, de numéro merci**

Wolfram habite maintenant

dans un chalet au loin. (présent)

**J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts même si  
J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force  
Je garde au plus profond de moi tout c'que tu m'as aimé**

Souvenir de Wolfram disant à Yuuri qu'il

aime son côté mauviette. (souvenir du passé)

**Refrain:  
J'essaye de t'oublier avec une autre**

Wolfram imagine comment Yuuri

doit être heureux avec l'autre fille.

**Le temps ne semble pas gommer notre passé  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi**

Annciella essaie de câliner Yuuri dans le lit, mais

il l'a repousse avec force. (souvenir de la semaine)

_**Elle essaye de me soigner**__**  
**__**Qui tente en vain de racheter notre passé**_

Annciella essaie de faire rire Yuuri, de lui changer les idées,

mais cela ne marche pas. (souvenir de la semaine)

**Elle semble si parfaite mais rien n'y fait je capitule,**

Annciella tout bien habillé,

douce, gentille et bien élevé.

**  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi**

**Elle, elle a tenté de me consoler**

**Même si elle n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé  
C'est vrai et puis elle n'a pas ton caractère,**

Souvenir du caractère jaloux

de Wolfram. (souvenir du passé)

**La nuit se n'est pas pareil et nos plaisirs non plus**

Yuuri et Annciella sont couchés dans

le lit royale. Annciella sert le Maou

dans ses bras et dort profondément,

mais lui non. (souvenir de la semaine)

**Elle a essayé de sécher toutes mes larmes, tu sais**

Annciella t'en un mouchoir à Yuuri

qui le rejette. (souvenir de la semaine)

**Elle m'aime comme une folle et me connaît par coeur**

Elle lui emmène son pyjama préféré avant

de dormir, son jus de fruit préféré durant les

pauses de travail. (souvenir de la semaine)

**Elle me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures**

Annciella agenouillé par terre l'air suppliant disant à

Yuuri combien elle l'aimait. (souvenir de la semaine)

**Mais elle ne sent pas ton odeur  
Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras**

Yuuri imaginant Wolfram à la place de

Annciella. (souvenir de la semaine) **  
**

_**Sors de mes pensées**_**  
**  
_**Je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
Tu me restes comme ça...**_

Wolfram vient hanter les pensés de Yuuri.

Yuuri se tien la tête à deux mains.

_**Je dois t'oublier**_

_**Reprends tes rêves et disparaît**_

_**Car je dois l'aimer comme toi...**_

Yuuri est encore à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se détourne

Lentement et tristement, pour retourner se coucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain 

La semaine passa super lentement pour Yuuri. Il la vécu comme un zombie. Wolfram lui manquait terriblement et il voyait le moment du mariage arrivé avec joie, juste pour pouvoir le revoir. Mais bien sûr, il y avait un côté un mauvais côté à ce mariage, c'était le mariage tout court, puisque la personne avec qui il allait échanger ses vœux n'était pas Wolfram. Yuuri était assis sur son lit en habit de cérémonie et attendait qu'on vienne le chercher. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la chambre. C'était l'heure! Yuuri alla ouvrir et découvrit Gunther sur le seuil.

― C'est l'heure Votre Majesté, dit-il avec sympathie.

― Oui, j'arrive.

Yuuri se leva lentement de son lit et suivit Gunther jusque dans la salle de cérémonie. Il s'installa près de Gwendal qui avait accepté, sous la torture, de jouer le rôle de prêtre. Yuuri commença à imaginer comment serait sa vie avec Annciella. C'est bizarre, mais il n'était pas capable d'imaginer son futur avec quelqu'un d'autre que Wolfram. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions pas la musique de la marche nuptiale qui indiquait que la mariée était là. Yuuri dégluti péniblement en la voyant. Elle était si belle et elle semblait si heureuse, si épanouie. Yuuri aurait dû être heureux et ému, mais non cela le laissa indifférent. Annciella s'avança lentement au rythme de la musique jusqu'à Yuuri. Rendue à sa hauteur, ils s'avancèrent vers Gwendal pour échanger leur sermon et leurs vœux. Gwendal commença son discours:

― Bonjour, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ses deux êtres dans liens sacrés du mariage devant Shinou.

Gwendal continua son bavardage jusqu'à ce que…

― Yuuri Shibuya souhaitez-vous prendre Annciella Von Pisbergfield pour légitime épouse? De la chérir, de l'aimer, la protéger et de la soutenir dans la maladie et dans la santé comme dans la richesse et la pauvreté et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

― Euh… ou… oui,j… je le veux, dit le roi d'une voix incertaine.

― Et vous Annciella Von Pisbergfield, souhaitez-vous la même chose et dans les même conditions?

― Oui, je le veux, dit-elle beaucoup plus sûrement que Yuuri.

― Bien, si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce message qui le dise maintenant ou bien se taise à jamais.

Le silence se fût. Yuuri jeta un regard circulaire et désespéré dans la pièce pour voir si Wolfram était là pour sauver la situation, mais celui-ci brillait par son absence. Après quelques temps, Gwendal alla se replonger dans sa lecture quand tout à coup, on entendit un bruit de sabot dans le hall et tout de suite après Wolfram entra avec fracas sur son cheval l'air menaçant et dit:

― Moi! Je m'oppose à cette union fondé sur un arrangement et non sur l'amour. Il y a aussi parce que j'aime Yuuri et que je ne le laisserai pas partir avec une autre! Maou ou non!

Wolfram descendit de son cheval. Yuuri alla le rejoindre et l'emmena près de lui et de Conrad, son garçon d'honneur. Il dit:

― Moi aussi!

― Mais Votre Majesté…, gémit Gunther.

― Non je refuse de gouverner si Wolfram n'est pas à mes côté, coupa le Maou. Je suis même prêt à abdiquer ma couronne! J'ai passé une semaine d'enfer sans mon aimé. Je n'en passerai pas une de plus!

Il se retourna vers Annciella et dit:

― Désolé Annciella, mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne pourrai pas vivre avec toi dans ses conditions.

― J'avais deviné bien avant, mais j'espérais que… Je te rends ta liberté et sois heureux.

― Merci Annciella. J'y compte bien. Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un de bien.

La jeune fille se retourna et alla rejoindre ses parents. Gunther, lui, était tellement paniqué qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Une chance Conrad intervient juste avant que le malheur arrive.

― Puis-je faire une proposition Votre Majesté, demanda-t-il le regard malicieux.

― Bien sûr Conrad!

― Pourquoi n'abolissez-vous pas cette règle qui dit que le Maou doit pouvoir avoir des enfants? Vous êtes le roi et lui seul peut abolir les lois et les règles.

― Quoi?!? J'aurais pu juste annuler cette loi et j'aurais pu me marier avec Wolfram! J'aurais pu éviter toutes ses souffrances, ce gros voyage et ce mariage juste en faisant cela!

― Hé oui, répondit Conrad.

― Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt?!?

― Euh… je ne sais pas.

― Mauviette! C'est bien toi ça d'oublier des choses comme cela, dit Wolfram d'un air hautain.

― Euh… disons que tu n'y avais pas pensé toi non plus, le boucha Gwendal d'un air sérieux.Bon il ne reste plus qu'à enlever cette loi. Venez dans mon bureau Votre Majesté nous allons régler cette paperasse…

Il se retourna pour regarder Yuuri, mais celui-ci était déjà parti main dans la main avec Wolfram. Exactement à ce moment-là, Anissina arriva.

― Oh non! J'arrive trop tard, gémit-elle découragée.

― Trop tard pour quoi, demanda Gwendal en haussant un sourcil.

― Pour empêcher le mariage entre sa Majesté et Annciella, puisque j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire avoir des enfants à deux hommes Mazoku.

― Tu n'arrives pas trop tard, puisqu'il a été annulé, mais je crois que tu devrais leur dire quand même.

Anissina fit le geste de vouloir partir, mais Gwendal l'a retient par le bras.

― Pas tout de suite. Plutôt demain. Cette nuit est à eux!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre! Cela m'a pris un peu plus de temps à l'écrire, parce qu'on était en plein temps des gros examens de fin d'année et au niveau ou je suis rendu cela est super important des réussir, donc je me suis concentrée un peu plus sur mes travaux et mon étude. Mais ce qui m'a encore plus retardé, c'est que quand j'ai enfin fini par écrire le chapitre et bien mon modem pour mon Internet s'est fait brisé par une panne d'électricité. Heille ça sa t'aide vraiment pour publier de quoi sur Internet! J'ai donc été obligé d'aller chez ma petite cousine pour vous l'envoyer. On dit quoi à ma petite cousine? Je sais qu'il est moins loin que les autres, mais que voulez-vous il ne restait plus grand chose à dire. Je vais prendre un petit deux lignes pour vous donner un petit sondage. Voici la question: « Voulez-vous un épilogue ou non? » Si je l'écrit cela va être à la demande générale. C'est vous moi cela ne me fait rien, mais répondez-moi assez vite si vous voulez que j'aille le temps de l'écrire et de l'envoyer avant de partir pour 7 semaine. Je pars dans environ 2 semaine donc dépêcher de me donner vos réponses!!!!!! Donc je vous souhaite un bel été et au plaisir de vous revoir soi dans l'épilogue ou dans ma prochaine fic qui mûri dans ma tête depuis une méchant bout de temps. Cela risque de promettre!!!!!!

― Quoi tu nous quitte comme cela, s'exclama Wolfram.

― Hé oui! À moins que les lecteurs veulent un autre chapitre

― Allez les lecteurs! Je ne veux pas que cela se finisse de même, s'écria Wolf. Je veux avoir ma nuit de noce avec mon Yuuri.

― Au pire, dans ma prochaine fic…

― Heille dans ta prochaine fic, je risque de perdre…

― Shut up! Et comment tu sais cela toi?

― Je te ferais remarqué que c'est toi qui parle à ma place!

― Oups, il ne fallait pas le dire cela!

― Je suis sûr que tout le monde le savait même avant que je le dise.

― Bon s'es-tu moi je vais y aller avant que tu me calles encore plus! Ciao et +

― Heille va-t-en pas comme cela j'ai pas finit… C'est toujours de même elle se sauve avant que j'aille pu mettre les points sur les i. La prochaine sera la bonne!

**Reviews, commentaires et réponses au sondage! Répondez oui en grand nombre si vous voulez que j'écrive un épilogue!!!!**


End file.
